The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors that terminate cables.
Electrical connectors used to plug a communication cable into an electrical system may include a shell that provides shielding for one or more contacts housed within the shell. The shell is terminated to a shield, such as a cable braid, of the cable that provides shielding for wire(s) in the cable. However, pluggable connectors that are currently used may have certain limitations due to unwanted electromagnetic interference, which harms signal integrity and the performance of the connector. The shielding around the contacts is an important factor in controlling unwanted electromagnetic coupling. The connection between the shell and the shield of the cable is a source of problems with the shielding of the contact and wires. Also, strain relief between the cable and the electrical connector is another problem.
There are known methods of terminating the shield to the shell, however such known methods are not without disadvantages in terms of cost, complexity, relaxing over time, repair/reuse and the like. One known method uses mini-bands that are applied over the shield using an application tool that cinches the band onto the shield. However, the tool used to apply the mini-bands is expensive. Additionally, the mini-bands tend to relax over time making the mini-band ineffective. Furthermore, removal of the mini-bands requires the mini-bands to be cut off, which destroys the mini-band and may cause damage to the cable braid and/or the connector.
Another known method of securing the shield to the shell uses a coil spring band that is wrapped around the shield. The coil spring band may require many wraps to provide the mechanical strength to hold the shield in place, which may make the coil spring band thick. The coil spring also adds to the weight of the connector and the bulk of the connector. Yet another known method of securing the shield to the shell uses a Tinel lock. The Tinel lock uses inductive heating to shrink the ring, and some applications do not allow the tools required for inductive heating the Tinel lock. For example, in aerospace applications, such tools are discouraged due to the flammable substances around aircrafts and equipment, such as fuel, oil, hydraulic fluids and the like. Additionally, removal of the Tinel lock requires the lock to be cut off, which destroys the lock and may cause damage to the cable braid and/or the connector.
Accordingly, there is a need for termination methods and means for securing a shield of a cable to a conductive shell of an electrical connector in a cost effective and reliable manner. There is a need for termination methods and means for securing a shield of a cable to a conductive shell of an electrical connector that is reusable and does not damage the shield. There is a need for termination methods and means for securing a shield of a cable to a conductive shell of an electrical connector that provides a uniform termination force over the life of the product.